Helios Dahl
Appearance Helios' blonde hair is well kept, usually kept short in order to not do more work on it. This is especially because of the amount of hats that Helios is constantly wearing at every moment, often having a different hat in mid-conversation. His favorite hat (the hat he's seen to wear the most) is just a yellow crown that one would find out of a child's birthday party in a fast food restaurant. His eyes are a sparkling green, full of mischief and mirth, accompanied by the constant smile that is plastered on the teen's face. Helios wears a bright long-sleeved yellow jacket, usually kept open to reveal the green shirt with a black crown underneath. Said jacket has two pockets on opposite sides, linked to Helios' personal pocket dimension. His pants are gray with yellow crowns to the side along with black and white sneakers. The blonde hair prankster also carries around his black backpack with a yellow crown in the center of the bag. Said bag is linked to his pocket dimension as well, perfect for taking out objects larger than the bag for the sake of seeing the looks of people's faces. Personality Those that have had the fortune or misfortune (depending on who you ask) of encountering the blonde teen will point out that Helios is a cheerful and carefree individual. They'll also point out that the teen loves to pull pranks on people, friend and foe alike, to the point that many wonder if the prankster is actually a kitsune. Messing with others is what brings joy to Helios' life. He would honestly say that he'd die if he didn't pull any pranks. Teasing his friends would also suffice to satiate his desire for tricks. However, the boy knows better than to step out of line, which he'll try to immediately resolve if he accidentally does get to that point. Other than his tendency to be a trickster, Helios is very loyal to his friends. If they are in need of assistance, the blonde teen will not hesitate to offer a helping hand, although he usually tries to lend a helping hand whenever he sees someone in trouble. Given that he refers to himself as the "King of Pranks", Helios has a very large ego. He's overconfident when it comes to his abilities, usually showing off. He likes to be the center of attention more than anyone else, so he often goes with whatever is flashy. While he wouldn't say that he's a genius to anything other than pranks, Helios is very clever. He is able to come up with ideas on the spot, usually without any issue. He considers himself to be unpredictable, coming up with insane ideas that works out for him... for the most. While pranking is what he loves to do, his real passion is to bring happiness to others. Either through his charming smiles or his often overly-complicated tricks, Helios tries his best to get people to laugh. What better way to make people smile than to make a fool out of himself and others? People like to laugh at jokes and/or at other's misfortunes, so doing what he does best is the obvious choice. Abilities Helios' power is something that he would considered to be fitting for a person like himself. His power comes from dimensional manipulation, although a lesser form of it. While he can't actually use these abilities to travel to alternate realities either, he still has a form of control over the dimensions around him. Because of this, his power has a multitude of uses. His main ability is that Helios is able to shift to the fourth dimensional plane. By activating his Shifting ability, the trickster becomes fourth dimensional as well. This means that he's unable to be detected by anyone in the third dimension, but he can only access the fourth dimensional plane for three minutes before being forced back to the third dimensional plane. It should be noted that Helios is unable to interact with anything in the third dimension while in the fourth dimension. Another neat trick to his Shifting ability is that Helios can alter how people in the third dimensional plane could perceive him, which would be the only way others in the third dimension could see him. Needless to say, that trick has been pretty useful whenever Helios performs his pranks and his roles in the drama club. A useful trick that he does with his pranks is using the partial shift ability, which allows him to place his limbs in the 3D plane while he is in the 4D plane, although it requires a large amount of focus, since it takes a lot of effort to keep himself in two different dimensions at once. This trick is not that useful in battles, mainly because Helios only has average human strength. If his limbs are in a 3D plane, anyone could drag Helios back to the third dimension by simply dragging his limb in order to pull him out of the fourth dimensional plane. Another neat trick is that the blonde prankster can actually create pocket dimensions, which are dimensions that Helios can actually change into whatever he desires. However, the pocket dimension requires an object to serve as a conduit in order to travel from the world and into the dimension, which is usually his backpack and/or his jacket that serve as the entrance/exit to the prankster's pocket dimensions. As conduits, it is like there's two of the same object to serve as the entrance/exit (one in the outside world, and the other in the pocket dimension). If one of objects from either side were to be destroyed, the link to the pocket dimension breaks, not allowing anyone in or out of the pocket dimension, but Helios can easily create another conduit to fix the link. The world within the pocket dimension has a size limit, Helios' main pocket dimension being the biggest at the size of a mansion (which is literally what that pocket dimension is, a large mansion). A nifty thing that comes along with creating pocket dimension is that Helios can actually create objects within said dimensions, but they can't be brought out from the dimension they were created in. That is mostly why Helios just sticks to storing a lot of things from the real world into the pocket dimension, because he can actually take those out. The ability he has the most fun playing around with is the trickster's Portal ability. They serve as his mode of transportation and are perfect for pulling off practical jokes. Helios is able to make portals appear out of thin air, they can be small enough for a limb to go through or big enough for a semi-truck to go through. While he usually only creates two portals at a time, the blonde is capable of having more appear at the cost of being forced to multitask with keeping all those portals opened, limiting his focus. Portals have a set distance, only going as far as Helios' line of sight can get to, so he can't just portal inside a building if he's looking at a wall. He'd have to look through a window to do that. Not related to his powers, Helios learned archery during his time at the circus. He's also an expert juggler, which it is pretty easy because he has portals to make sure the things he's holding never fall out of his hands. The blonde prank king is a very good actor, able to perform many different roles, it also helps that he can use his Shifting ability to change how people perceive him as well when he's in the fourth dimension. Needless to say, the teen loves abusing his powers. Backstory Helios' life could be described as... complicated. This is mostly due to the dimensional ability, which was more trouble than it was worth in the beginning. He comes from a family with the power over the dimensions, and it came as no surprise that the blonde was born with extraordinary power. Unfortunately, this came with a lack of control, which proved to be quite troublesome throughout the years. Despite his family's teachings, little progress was actually made in controlling his power. In a fit of frustration, followed by continuous use of his already unstable power, the child had accidentally transported himself halfway across the world without anyone from his family. Not only that, but using his power with little knowledge of what he was doing had left him in a weakened state, giving him control over his weakened ability at the cost of being unable to return back home. In order to survive, the child resorted to using his power to steal at first, most of the time was just to get food. His abilities made it easier for him to sneak around, so no one ever found out about the robberies that he has done. It gave him a rush, getting away with something without being caught. While it wasn't the life he wanted, it was all he could do until he could figure out a way back home. Although, an opportunity presented itself when the child was seen using his ability. It was a clown from a travelling circus that had seen through him, since that clown had his own ability over dimensions. Instead of being reported to the police, Helios was offered a place in the circus, and the clown also offered to teach the boy how to use his limited abilities in a myriad of ways. The blonde accepted without hesitation, anything was better than being put behind bars. His time at the circus was... rather strange. They were a group of people with abilities of their own, which they made use of in their own shows. They made people laugh anywhere the went to, which made this group of individuals pretty popular. They taught Helios many things in the circus, practically raising the child as one of their own. It was during his first show that the teen learned that he loved bringing joy to other people, seeing them smile and laugh warmed his heart. So, he combined his love of bringing joy to others with the rush of not getting caught while stealing, which is how Helios fell in love with the art of pranks. He made it his goal in life to bring joy everywhere he went in his own way, like the circus that the teen called his second Home. This led him to Osaka, where he proclaimed himself as the school's king of pranks and joined the school's drama club. Thus began Helios' new life. Trivia * "Helios" means "sun" in Greek. "Dahl" comes from Old Norse "dalr", which means "valley". His full name would mean "sun valley". Category:Male Category:Student Category:Accepted Character Category:Human Category:Arcane Category:Character Category:Legacy